


An illustration for Scar Tissue

by J_Baillier



Series: You Go To My Head [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate universe – Hospital, Angst, Doctor!John, Doctor!Sherlock, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Romance, Serious Injuries, anaesthesiology, fresh whump get yours while stocks last, neurosurgery, the secrets of Sherlock's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier
Summary: The superb addigni illustrated a scene late in the story in which Sherlock and John's relationship is doing slightly better, and they're enjoying a bit of fresh air at Brompton Cemetery.





	An illustration for Scar Tissue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scar Tissue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534830) by [7PercentSolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PercentSolution/pseuds/7PercentSolution), [J_Baillier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Baillier/pseuds/J_Baillier). 



The scene illustrated happens quite late into the story; the worst bit of their relationship crisis is over, and the doctors are enjoying a bit of fresh air at a cemetery close to where they live. The halo rig doesn’t fit in the Belstaff, so Sherlock has been forced to loan John’s old parka.

You can find the artist, [addigni](http://addigni.tumblr.com), at tumblr.


End file.
